LadyKiller - A Story of Revenge and Love Lost
by Norris Ahmed
Summary: Inspired and Taken the Similar Universe with Quentin Tarantino Movie Universe, B-Rated Action / Horror Movie from Indonesian and John Wick. A Bad Cops, A Multinational Mafia, A Myth Cult and An Anonymous Threat. All become one long and big trouble for A Long-Lost Detective who has a mystery background after the accident, four years ago. Can she opening the mystery of Goerita Cult?
1. Chapter 1 - The Case of Sheredian Moi

**Lady/Killer**

A Story about a Girl find his creator to revenge and also Bloody love story

Inspired from The Indonesian B-Rated Movie and Quentin Tarantino's Movies

By Naufal Muhammad Haiqal

Girls never understand about what real pain is, but they know about how to make you painfully sick... - NMH

Bandung, 2019.

Terlihat sosok perempuan berjalan ke hadapan lelaki berjas hitam. Membawa pedang katana. Terlihat seperti sosok The Bride di film Kill Bill milik Quentin Tarantino, tapi dia terlihat lebih dingin, penuh darah dan penuh amarah dan juga rasa penyesalan setelah membunuh 30 orang di sebuah klub malam di sini, tempat ia berjalan menuju pria itu. Lalu, dia mengacungkan katana ke leher lelaki yang bermuka pucat seakan melihat sosok malaikat Azrael di hadapannya. Perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dimana Nyi Roro ?!"

"Dengar. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia dan aku tidak ada urusan denga…ARGHHH !" Tangannya tertebas katana perempuan itu. Dia membuang muka sejenak dan melanjutkan deal-nya.

"Lihat, jika anda berbohong, tanganmu bakalan seperti daging cincang seperti di pejagalan. Sekarang kuulangi lagi. Dimana Nyi Roro ?"

"Ak gak tahu soal..ARRGGGGHH !" Perutnya tertusuk. "Arghh..Ok, ok, Mademoiselle. Dia ada di daerah Dago Atas sekarang, di Klubnya, Southern Sea Villa."

"Hell, ternyata kamu tahu itu. Tuan."

Lalu dia menebas kepala sang lelaki itu, tanpa kita ketahui dia siapa-

* * *

 _CHAPTER 1 : THE CASE OF_ _SHEREDIAN MOI_

Bandung terlihat seperti kota-kota di Amerika seperti Portland dan Minneapolis di negara eksotis bernama Indonesia. Tenang, sejuk, padat, ruwet, namun tetap eksotis, bersemangat dan bergairah seperti Brooklyn dan Singapura. Hari itu, Sabtu pukul 15.20, tiga orang anak kuliahan bernama Clara Annisa, Fatima Soraya dan sosok perempuan berrambut sebahu dan agak bergelombang, Olivia Oryza. Mereka bertiga merupakan mahasiswi dari Fakultas yang beragam. Clara adalah mahasiswi studi psikologi dan sosial, Fatima berasal dari fakultas ilmu komunikasi dan Olivia di jurusan Criminologi dan Forensik. Ketiga wanita ini dulunya satu sekolah di SMA yang mereka kunjungi saat ini, SMA Yayasan Bhakti Ganesha di daerah Burangrang. Disaat itu juga mereka bernostalgia soal keusilan mereka saat SMA.

"Inget gak pas maneh ditembak sama Galuh, cowok ganteng di SMA arurang, Fatima ? Yang dia ngaih coklat sama boneka teddy bear buat kamu di depan kantin sambil nyanyi lagu John Mayer ?"

"Inget lah, Oliv… Kamu kan bareng aku pas ditembak sama si cogan gay itu ?"

"Sejak kapan dia jadi gitu, Ma ? Aku baru tau itu sekarang…" Kata Clara sambil mengunci iPhone-nya dan fokus ke pembicaraan.

"Si eta sebenernya bogoh ke Restu, Nis. Tapi karena kepaksa ama baturan kelasnya dan senior kita, jadinya dia coba di-mak comblang-kan. Gitu…" Jelas Olivia sambil menyeruput Kopi espresso-nya dalam cup.

"Restu Syahrozi ?" tanya Fatima, "Bukannya dia cowok yang lu bully pas Ospek Jurusan dulu ? Baru tahu kalo dia anak sini…"

"Heloow, kemana aja si kamu tuh… Dia satu angkatan sama kita lho, Cuma dia telat masuk karena kerja…"

"Oh… Restu si ratu seblak tea nya ?!" Seru dia sambil tertawa… "Denger-denger Galuh tuh jadi Gigolo kayak gitu selain jadi Seleb ?"

"Wah ?Dia jadi seleb apa ? CelebGram ? Youtube Celebrity atau apa?"

"Ceunah mah jadi pemain film porno gay. Aku dapat infonya dari temen kita juga yang satu produksi sama dia ?"

"Lalaki oge ?"

"Gak lah, Stella namanya. Yang kena skandal video porno amatir tea…"

"Eh, Itu bukanya si dandy geek-nya kamu, Liv ?"

Ssosok lelaki yang Olivia kenal, berparas agak lusuh tapi tetap eksotis dan rupawan, berjaket blazer dan berambut panjang seperti rocker 70-an. Dia adalah Indriawan Rahim. Pujaan hati banyak wanita di sekolahnya dulu dan disebut 'dandy geek' oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana aje lu, Liv. Dicariin setan lu…"

"Iya, setannya elu, Him. Hehehe." Canda Olivia dengan puasnya.

'Eh, udah denger berita soal mafia Rusia di Indonesia ? Kasusnya udah berkembang ke sosok pemilik klub malam di Bandung lho."

"Yang mana, Him ? Yang kasus pembunuhan di daerah Cibadak itu ?"

"Masih ada kaitannya sama itu, sekarang masalah prostitusi di daerah Bandung juga ikut keseret. Katanya laki-laki yang dibunuh itu ternyata gigolo gay."

"Lho, kok kebetulan sekali ya kita bicarain si Galuh, tau-tau udah ketahuan perkerjaannya korbannya." Kata Olivia, penasaran.

Rahim memberi Olivia koran baru hari ini. Memberikan gestur untuk membuka koran yang Olivia pengang saat ini. Dan…

"Surprise, temen lama kalian dan 'cowok' si Fatima mask headline Bandung Daily loh."

"GIGOLO TEWAS DI TANGAN MAFIA MULTI-NASIONAL. What the F-, Man ! Dia kan gak ada hubungannya sama mafia lho." Seru Olivia dengan kerasnya.

"Tapi setelah saya dan polisi selidiki, ternyata ada. Galuh punya masalah dengan salah satu pemilik pub di dekat Braga, Vladimir Hyenchenko. Hutang dan jaminan untuk masuk ke lingkungan mafia Rusia adalah alasan mereka."

"Terdengar klise. Dan terdengar kayak cerita di film-film action era 80-an."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa menolak fakta, kan ? Kenyataannya memang begitu, Oliv. Pantes gak seorang Sherlock Holmes menolak pernyataan sahabat baiknya yang bijak itu dan Cuma merespon dengan nada 'Oh, itu saja ? Aku belum terpacu untuk buat cari itu" ?"

Pembicaraan berhenti sejenak terasa awkward karena Olivia memunculkan sifat yang tidak seharusnya dia munculkan : Sifat bodohnya dalam berkomentar…

'Ya, ya… Aku cukup tau itu. Persetanan mafia Rusia dan konco-konconya dan foyla, selesai kasus kita…"

"Hey, itu bukan salahmu lho. Bagus lho komentar kamu soal itu…" Bujuk Clara.

"Emang kamu tahu salah saya apa ? Komentar bereferensi ? Metafora ? Hiperbola dan kiasan-kiasan yang memacu stimulus untuk berkomentar sarkas ? Bahkan kamu sendiri juga merasa tersinggung kalo ada yang ngomong seperti dia." Sindir Oliva.

Clara agak tersudut dan tidak mau membuat sahabatnya marah, akhirnya mereka mencari topik lain.

'Bagaimana soal kasus yang lain ? Mungkin kita bisa bicarain itu lain waktu."

"Aku lapar, Clara. Dan itu kasus yang sekarang urg hadepin…"

"Lapar ? Beli aja roti di kantin bu Retno, Nis. 2000-an dan cukup buat nge-K.O.-in perut maneh… Case Closed..." Canda Rahim, dan semua tetawa ringan…

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah mereka memutuskan makan malam di Normal's Dinner, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Clara dengan Fatima ke arah Sudirman sedangkan Rahim dan Olivia ke daerah Dago. Sebenarnya Olivia dan Rahim pergi ke daerah Dago untuk nongkrong sekali lagi.

Rahim sebenarnya adalah pacar sekaligus rekan kerjanya di sebuah firma detektif di sekitar Dipati Ukur. Terlepas dari kuliahnya, dia adalah sosok detektif yang pintar dan tanggap. Sayangnya dia agak agresif dalam hal interogasi, walaupun tidak ada catatan pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, 4 orang tersangka yang mereka interogasi mendapat tulisan 'Rest In Peace" secara tidak langsung olehnya. Berbeda dengan Rahim, Olivia – Pemilik Firma – Adalah cewek yang gak senang dengan hal yang berbau violence. Ibarat sebuah film, dia adalah bentuk soft dari sosok Bonnie yang ruthless, dalam urusan perkataan dan tindak tanduknya. Tak heran jika dia disebut 'miss Sarcastic Geek' oleh temannya. Karena dia sangat jago dalam Savagery Quotes dan dia juga geek.

Rahim dan Olivia berdiskusi soal kejadian di masa sekolah mereka, dulu, di Jasmine's Coffee.

"Masih ingat dengan makanan ini ?" Rahim mengeluarkan kue cubit dan kue bandros yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu. Olivia terlihat familiar.

"Oh, Wow." Kata Olivia, terkejut. "Itu kan kue favoritku ! Udah lama gak liat kue ini sejak aku SD…"

"Beneran ?"

"Sungguh ! Sejak SD udah ngidamanin kue ini. Baru kesampaian sekarang." Kata Olivia sambil mengambil kue cubit yang Rahim beli dan memakannya "MMM! Best feeling ever ! If you ask me…"

"Hehe, keliatannya kamu beneran ngidam makanan ini sejak lu SD. 'Mang maneh makan apa aja pas SD ?"

"Chiki ? Susu Bubuk coklat ? Hampir semua makanan SD aku coba, termasuk cilor."

"Cilor ? Gak pernah denger tuh…"

"Hell, maneh gak tahu cilor ? Cilok yang digulung telur dadar gulung terus ditusuk pake tusuk sate bambu ?"

"Rasa enak ?"

"Yep."

"Agak berminyak ?

"Itu gimana lu nirisinnya…"

"Ada variasi ?

"Gak sih, paling pake saos…"

"Terus, uniknya makanan itu ?"

"WTF, sebenarnya kamu nanya itu karena kamu gak tahu atau emang sebenarnya gak suka ?" Ujar Olivia dengan nada kesal.

"Gak kedua-duanya, aku tahu itu sama kayak lu. Cuma gak urang bocorin…"

"Dasar lu rese…" Mereka pun tertawa dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Hahaha...Jadi gimana ? Mau dimaafin ?"

"Hehehe…Oke, Oke. Aku maafin. Tapi arurang kudu selesain kasus kita yang ini." Jawab Olivia, sambil menyimpan folder berisi file milik kepolisian yang sudah dibuat duplikatnya. " Masalah kasus pembunuhan dan penculikan oleh mafia-mafia multinasional udah mulai masuk babak baru. Masalah…"

"Masalah ini mulai rumit karena muncul anggapan ini merupakan awal dari serangkaian dari kasus Sheredian Moi."

"Sheredian Moi ? Siapa pula itu ?"

"Sheredian Moi adalah kepala mafia sekaligus pemilik Bar di daerah Dago Atas. Dia juga sebenarnya Politikus dengan nama samaran Agus Djailanie. Cuman karena dia tertangkap basah korupsi dengan bantuan mafia akhirnya dia ditangkap."

"Terus, gimana ceritanya ia bisa keluar dari penjara ?"

"Dia punya cara unik. Kamu tau kisah ending film pembunuh taktis yang awalnya Cuma karyawan doang gara-gara hanya ingin namanya terkenal di Google ? Dia punya dummy yang mukanya mirip, sangat mirip dengan sosoknya hingga akhirnya si aktor itu ketangkap dan tewas diperjalanan menuju persidangan. Sedangkan dia tetap ada dengan persona lamanya itu."

"Jadi… Dia punya dummy actor buat mengecoh polisi dan intelejen ? Tapi kan Intel gak sebodoh itu."

"Hell, sejak kapan kamu liat intel sejenius CIA di film-film ? Lagian itu Cuma propaganda doang filmnya…"

Lalu muncullah waitress yang membawakan makanan pesanan mereka; Kopi Susu dan Roti Panggang dengan crème brulee untuk Rahim, sedangkan Olivia memesan Earl Grey Tea dengan Ramen Goreng. Pembicaraan dilanjutkan dengan sedikit kejutan.

"Kalo begitu, kita dalami ini. Mungkin ini prospek kita untuk muncul di permukaan."

Rahim terdiam. Kaget mendengar perkataan Olivia.

"Uhm, Liv. Lu kesambet setan atau apa ? Jangan asal ambil kasus ini. Masih banyak lho kasus yang menarik seperti misteri Kult Omah Goerita, Pembunuhan di GOR Saparua…"

"Soalnya kasus ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kasus-kasus yang kamu sebutin. Bisa saja ada keterkaitan Omah goerita yang mayoritas Orang Belanda yang ingin rebut kembali Indonesia dengan Mafia Rusia yang membantu, Bisa saja Pembunuh di kasus GOR Saparua satu kelompok dengan Yakuza di daerah Kopo…"

"That's…Nonsense. Terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan bisa saja mengacu ke…."

Seketika Rahim terdiam melihat file lain yang ia lihat dari tangan Olivia. KETERKAITAN YAKUZA DALAM KASUS GOR SAPARUA. Dan satu lagi adalah dari bandung Daily, 21 Januari 2019, TERBONGKARNYA KULTUS OMAH GOERITA.

"Sekarang kau percaya ?" ujar Olivia sambil memberikan mimik muka agak menyebalkan…

* * *

Tengah Malamnya, mereka bergegas ke sebuah tempat bernama Shelter, Klub Malam lokal yang dikelola Mafia Poros Moscow-Tokyo-Bandung. Rahim dan Oli sudah berada di klub tersebut. Memainkan lagu-lagu electro 80-an. Terdengar aneh bagi para mafia itu tapi mereka menyukainya...

Saat itulah mereka datang menemui informant mereka, Carl, penjaga bar disitu.

"Bagaimana dengan Mr. Orlovich ? Ada perkembangan ?"

Sambil meminum pina colada tequila-nya, Carl, yang mukanya mirip dengan sosok Quentin Tarantino, memberitahu sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Lima hari yang lalu, Yakuza-yakuza yang bertato itu baru saja mendapat tamu tak diundang. Kawanan Omah Goerita menyerang tempat ini dan seketika kepala-kepala mereka hilang. Sisanya kepalanya sudah disayat bagian rambut atasnya dan kemaluannya dipotong. Termasuk Orlo si Soviet itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Moi ? dia ada disana saat itu ?"

"Sepertinya mereka bersama orang-orang gila itu. Mereka seperti Ku-Klu Klanx yag membunuh ras lain demi kejayaan kalau dilihat."

"Terus ?" Olivia bertanya sambil meminum Root Beer-nya.

"Saat mereka datang ke saya, mereka dengan kejamnya menanyakan keberadaanmu, Olive."

Sontak Olivia tidak percaya omongan Carl, menimpali dengan satu kata, "Goddamnit."

"Aku gak bohong, Olive. Kayaknya mereka sudah mengincar kamu dan Rahim sejak kalian memulai kasus ini."

"Hei, Kita baru mulai mendalami kasus ini malam ini, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalo kita jadi sasaran mereka ?

"Kita juga kehilangan target kita, Carl. Jangan bikin aku tendang kelaminmu itu. Kata Rahim sambil mengancam dengan menarik bajunya.

"WOW, WOW, WOW ! Easy, pal, easy. Aku bukan Pinokio yang suka Berbohong demi kebaikan orang lain atau bagaimana, tapi ini beneran terjadi. Bahkan luka di perut saya masih ada…"

Olivia terlihat telihat sesuatu di perut Carl. Lambang Omah Goerita yang berbentuk Gurita bertentakel 6 itu ada di perutnya.

"Damn, Dia gak bercanda soal ini." Dia pun melihat Carl begitu intens. "Apakah dia ngasih surat ke kamu atau gimana setelah itu ?"

"Iya, dia ngasih surat dan kartu nama seseorang." Ujar Carl sambil memberi Surat ancaman dan Kartu Nama Pemilik Pub bernama Rosalinda Southpine Tresnowinarno, Perempuan blasteran Amerika dan Jawa yang sempat ia curigai sebagai otak dari kejadian di GOR Saparua.

"Roro Tresno ? Bukannya dia sempat ditahan karena kasus penggelapan uang dengan pejabat kota dan dibunuh oleh intel ?"

* * *

"Ini aneh, Carl bilang Roro Tresno sempat terlihat duduk bareng beberapa Yakuza dan Mafia Sovyet itu. Tapi anehnya, dia terlihat lebih muda 20 tahun dibanding beberapa kunjungannya setahun yang lalu." Kata Olivia. Mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Corvette 1970-an, dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor mereka.

"Mungkin dia mabuk lagi, dia emang kecanduan alkohol sama Jack Daniels sejak pertama kali kita ketemu."

"Tapi apa yang Carl omongin kayaknya jujur, Him. Mungkin dia mabuk. Tapi soal kejujuran, dia mengatakannya."

"Hei, kamu mabuk juga atau apa, Liv ? Maneh pernah bilang 'Jangan percaya semua informant yang kita percayai, termasuk teman terdekat kita.' Tapi kamu sendiri malah mempercayai omongan dia."

"Aku tahu itu, aku gak konsisten soal perkataan itu ! Tapi mungkin saja Carl tidak sedang mabuk dan berkata jujur. Soalnya dia baru aja minum malam itu juga. Nadanya juga meyakinkan."

"Oh, ya. Apakah dia kedengeran kayak orang suci yang tiba-tiba semua omongan yang ia ucapkan itu benar ?! Seperi di film…"

"RAHIM ! Dengar, sekarang kita dikejar mereka. Dan mungkin mereka tak ingin urusan mereka tidak diganggu, makanya mereka mengejar kita."

"Olivia, asumsimu masih lemah lho untuk hal ini. Jika mereka ingin kepala kita, mungkin…"

Tiba-tiba datang mobil Toyota 86, menembaki mobil mereka. Kepanikan terjadi…

"Shite ! Hang-On !"

Mobil yang mereka kendarai diadu dengan mobil misterius itu. Rahim membanting mobilnya ke sebuah belokan, mobil misterius itu tetap mengikutinya. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Rahim, awas !"

CRASH!

* * *

Olivia terbangun. Dia berada di tempat tidur, di kamarnya, memakai t-shirt dan celana hot-pants. Tak lama, ia bergegas melihat hapenya, 9 Mei 2023.

"Ya tuhan… Cuma mimpi ternyata."

Kondisi Olivia sedikit berbeda, rambutnya yang panjang, sekarang memendek dan berwarna agak coklat kehitaman. Lengannya bertatto "As Long As You Stare" dan lambang Flower of Life. Ia pun bergegas beribadah.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah mandi, bersiap diri dan bergegas ke garasinya. Sosok perempuan yang kita kenal berada di dapur.

"Livia ? Kamu bukannya hari ini ada jam ngajar ?"

"Jam ngajar ? Sekarang jam berapa ?"

"10.20, Liv. Daerah Jatinangor udah macet dari jam 9."

"Yaa Allah, kenapa kamu gak beritahu aku ?!"

Dia pun langsung ke garasi, temannya tersenyum.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Rahim tidak pernah terlhat lagi. Bahkan Olivia pun kembali bisa ingat setelah hilang 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Keluarganya khawatir, temannya bersedih atas kehilangan mereka. Namun ajaibnya, dia muncul kembali dan sehat wal alfiat di sebuah rumah sakit di daerah Dago bawah. Keadaan Rahim pun tidak diketahui keberadaanya.

Beberapa jam setelah dia mengajar, Olivia bertemu sosok lelaki yang ia kenal sekarang, Detektif Lazuardi Adminegara. Dia adalah detektif dari kepolisian kota Bandung yang diutus atasannya untuk bertemu Olivia. Mereka sudah janjian di sebuah café di daerah Braga. Olivia dengan blazer hitam dan kaos broken white dan celana jeans hitam. Laz yang berambut sangat pendek, dengan jaket kulit hitamnya dan t-shirt biru tua. Mereka sedang makan malam saat ini.

"Kamu suka dengan minuman khas Jerman seperti itu ? Kalo aku jadi kau, rasanya enggan untuk meminumnya." Tanya Laz, melihat Olivia memesan Bir Jerman sambil memakan Carbonara Fettuchini with Oriental Veggie Special.

"Laz, kau gak pernah minum Bir Non-alkohol ? Atau kamu lebih senang sesuatu yang lebih enak seperti Bourbon atau Wine ?" Ujar Olivia sambil memakan Chicken Cordon Bleu with Cheese Sauces miliknya.

"Gak, jarang minum liquor kayak gitu. Apa lagi wine dan bourbon. Lebih senangnya minuman seperti teq-cocktail. Dan itu Cuma sedikit karena masalah pada lambung dan hati…"

"Oh, maaf. Kukira kamu memang senang dengan liquor kayak gitu."

"Tak apa. Aku pernah ngengak Sake saat training di Jepang setahun yang lalu. Dan itu liquor terberat yang aku minum selama hidup saya."

"Jadi secara teknis, kamu memang pemabuk ?"

"Uhm.. Yeah. Tapi sudah berhenti semejak tahun lalu. Istriku sering komplain soal kebiasaan minum-minum kayak gitu dan dia selalu bilang 'Sayang, berhenti minum racun itu atau kita cerai.'"

"Dan kau langsung memilih gak mau kehilangan istrimu ?"

"Well, sudah kau duga sebelumnya…" Jawabnya, sambil memakan kembali Fettuchini-nya. Dia melanjutkan lagi obrolannya. "Jadi, kenapa kita berada disini ? Atasan saya memberikan misi untuk membereskan kasus Omah Goerita yang sebelumnya kamu telusuri."

"Kasus itu sudah kami tutup semenjak kejadian tabrakan itu. Dan gara-gara kasus itu, Rahim hilang entah kemana. Persetanan Gurita-Gurita Bangsat."

"Dengar, Oli. Kasus ini sudah dilempar kebeberapa orang. Termasuk akhirnya mereka hilang dan mayoritas tewas semenjak banyaknya isu Rumah Ibadah itu. Kau satu-satunya pihak yang masih survive dari kejadian itu. Dan mungkin jika kasus ini selesai, dia akan kembali lagi."

"Apa jaminannya jika kasus ini gagal ?"

Laz terdiam, lalu berkata sesuatu.

"Entahlah dan itu adalah big problem jika ada kegagalan dalam kasus ini."

"Begini saja. Aku akan ikut membantumu dalam kasus ini, asal kau jangan pernah percaya dengan omongan tentang keterkaitan kasus ini dengan saya. Jika kamu tetap menelusuri kasus ini agar saya tertangkap dan diadili karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak saya akui, kecuali ada buktinya, carilah detektif lain yang ingin berkerjasama melawan saya. Kau gak mau kan dibantu oleh seorang penjahat ?"

"Apa maksudmu itu ?"

"Katakan saja, Deal or No Deal. Seperti yang biasanya Host Deal or No Deal bilang setiam malam minggu…"

Laz terdiam…

"Baiklah, Kita coba bongkar kasus ini."

"Bravo, that's my friends, Laz…"

* * *

 _To Be Continued on Chapter TWO : The Killing Field_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Cult and Schultz

**Chapter 2 : The Cult and Schultz**

Musik Garage Rock memenuhi seisi mobil Corvette Olivia. Lagu-lagu seperti the Stooges, the Heavy, Black Keys, Thee Oh See dan Beberapa band yang kita gak tahu eksis atau tidaknya band itu. Saat ini, dia mendengarkan lagu Jack White, mantan frontman band yang bentar lagi akan bereuni, The White Stripes. Lagu cover U2, Love is Blindness.

Bandung, 2019.

Olivia meluncur ke sebuah tempat dimana kejadian pembunuhan seorang wanita. Sangat misteri sekali. Hampir semua orang yang dicurigai polisi nihil bukti. Akhirnya mereka mendatangkan Detektif Olivia ke TKP untuk menelusuri kasus tersebut.

Handphonenya berbunyi, ringtone polyphonic lagu Paralyzed dari Hanni El-Khatib terdengar.

"Halo ? Detective Olivia ?"

"Olivia ? Suaramu makin berat saja…" Ujar sosok lelaki bersuara tua dan berbahasa Inggris dengan aksen Austria-nya.

"Mr. Schultz ? Ini beneran anda ?!"

"Haha, ternyata kamu juga masih mengenaliku. Bagaimana hidupmu sebagai detektif tingkat akhir ?"

"Gak bagus, pun gak jelek-jelek amat. Masih menunggu Wisuda bulan depan ini juga…"

"Oh… Kau mau bikin party graduasi-mu di bar Annie Tesse-ku ? Aku akan sangat senang kalau kamu mengajak beberapa temanmu ke sini."

"Gratis kan ?"

"Gratis dong. Siapa yang gak akan ngasih lebih buat pahlawan Bandung ini. Hehe…"

"Ayolah, Joseph, Jangan berlebihan. Aku juga bukan The Question atau Sherlock Holmes."

"Haha, kau tahu kalau aku sering pake Hiperbola seperti itu. Jadi, kapan kamu mau sharing-sharing lagi soal kasus itu ?"

"Kasus itu ? Kasus yang mana ?"

"Kau bilang kamu akan coba menelusuri kasus Sheredian Moi. Si bandit Fiji itu. Mungkin kamu bisa mau dibantu secara moril atau materil."

"Itu tergantung kita bicara itu kedepannya. Nanti aku langsung ke Bar-mu sehabis bisnis-ku yang lain. It's hectic days, Ausbachie.."

"Okay Dockay, Mademoiselle. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan bisnis-mu.."

…

GOR Saparua. Kasus yang ia tangani adalah kasus besar yang pertama tanpa Rahim. Pembunuhan sosok wanita misterius di GOR sangatlah aneh tapi nyata dihadapannya.

Wanita itu telanjang tanpa satu pun sehelai benang yang ditutupi. Sayatan besar berada di perutnya dan bisa terlihat usus panjangnya keluar. Lehernya lebam dan kepalanya memar. Wajahnya masih terlihat masih bisa dikenali, berparas blasteran Indonesia dan Belanda. Rambutnya agak merah kekuningan, ada beberapa freckles dan matanya coklat. Semua anggota tubuh masih lengkap. Tapi organ liver milik mayat tersebut hilang. Bercak-bercak darah mulai mengering dan sekitar GOR agak redup dan hanya lampu tengah, dimana Mayat itu ditemukan, yang menyala.

Olivia menelusuri kasus ini bersama sosok detektif kelas satu, Rizaldi Nugraha. Seorang detektif dari kepolisian Bandung.

"Pernah liat film-film okult seperti Cleaner atau Se7en ?"

"Heh, itu Cuma film anak kecil, Oliv. Gak ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini."

"Ada. Mereka sebenarnya memakai beberapa teknik pengecohan bukti. Ada pesan sublimal di sini."

"Pesan Sublimal yang kita dapat disini Cuma ada mayat telanjang yang cantik, organ yang hilang dan identitas yang tidak kita identifikasi. Mungkin pembunuh gadis ini adalah orang gila atau sosok penjual organ individual."

"Bukan itu, Tuan Rizal. Kita belum cek penerangan disini karena Beberapa masih belum menyala. Kita belum cek kamera CCTV di sekitar koridor GOR karena kita belum bertemu Security di sini dan kau benar soal identitas si korban walaupun kita bisa mengenali wajahnya." Kata Olivia sambil memakan burger Big Kahuna-nya.

"Ok. Kita coba cek lampu-lampu di lapangan ini…"

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kontrol di tribun barat. Sambil berjalan kesana, mereka terlihat mengobrol sesuatu.

"Hell, bagaimana kamu bisa mengaitkan misteri ini dengan film-film seperti itu ?"

"Seperti kebanyakan Sherlockian pada umumnya, kalo ada film detektiff, pasti kita ikuti sampai selesai dan ngerti kasus yang mungkin bakal terjadi di dunia nyata, dengan benar."

"Kau suka Sherlock Holmes ? Bukannya pacarmu bilang kamu penyuka Edgar Allan Poe ?"

"Ya, tapi semenjak aku nonton film the Raven, minat saya berkurang gara-gara in-akurasi cerita dan Hollywood bertanggung jawab atas ini. Dan akhirnya pindah ke jalur Sherlockian…"

"Hmm..Menurut saya kasus ini lebih mirip kisah Edgar Allan Poe dibanding Sherlock. Dia gak pernah bertemu Jack the Ripper atau sejenisnya."

"Tapi dia punya musuh sekejam Moriaty. Kayak, kau bertemu The Godfather dan penyihir jahat menjadi satu…"

"Jadi, intinya dia kejam sekaligus jahat seperti setan ?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Menarik. Bagaimana pun dia, pembunuh ini bisa saja seperti sosok yang kamu deskripsikan."

"Bukan sosoknya. Tingkah lakunya."

Sesampainya di ruang kontrol, mereka bertemu Edo. Penjaga GOR ini. Sosoknya cebol, tapi cekatan. Dia punya tampang seperti Adul dan dia adalah saksi mata kejadian itu.

"Mang Edo !"

"Ada apa ya ?" tanya Edo dalam bahasa Sunda.

"Boleh minta tolong buat ngecek video pas kejadian pembunuhan itu dan nyalain semua lampu di GOR ?" pinta Rizal.

"Kalo video yang itu kayaknya gak tahu, pak."

"Oke, lampunya boleh dinyalain ?"

" _Mangga_ , boleh."

Mereka pun masuk ke ruang kontrol dan trlihat Edo menyalakan semua lampu di GOR. Dan sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga muncul.

"What the Hell is that ?

Mereka menemukan tulisan berdarah bertuliskan ' _SATU DIANTARA KAMI ADALAH KALIAN. DAN KALIAN YANG MENCARI INI ADALAH PARA KORBAN SANG GURITA._ ' dan ' _OCTOPVS THEO PAGANIS_ '. Juga lambang yang mistis pemanggil roh jahan berada di sekitar tubuh korban.

"Ini bukan main-main, Pak Rizal. Kasus ini sudah meminta tumbal baru…"

…

"Kasus ini memang mengingatkan saya dengan kamu beberapa hari sebelum kamu hilang dari Bandung."

"Ya, Laz memberi kabar bahwa kasus ini dibuka lagi. Dan penyelidikannya dimulai dari sosok pemilik kedai di Buah-Batu. Pak Rohman namanya."

"Rohman Al-Farouqi ?"

" _Y'know him_ ?"

"Tentu. Itu nama samaran dari Tn. Macabeth Sintroux." Jawab Prof. Joseph Schultz, Pemilik bar Annie Thesse di Braga. Dia adalah teman lama masa kecil Olivia sejak ia masih kelas 2 SMP. Prof Schultz merupakan ahli kriminologi dan mantan detektif di kepolisian Austria. Sejak ia berumur 30 tahun, ia pindah ke Bandung setelah pensiun dini. Sekarang ia membantu Olivia, yang sekarang menjadi penerusnya, menyelesaikan kasusnya sendiri. "Penjahat kelas kakap dari Prancis keturunan Mesir itu memang sudah dicurigai oleh Polisi sejak ia datang kesini."

"Jadi, dia pernah datang ke kedaimu ?

"Tentu." Prof. Schultz meminum bir-nya dan kembali ke pembicaraan, "Entah kenapa dia begitu tergesa-gesa sampai ia berkata begini 'Tolong, tuan. Ini adalah rahasia bersama. Jika anda bertemu dengan sosok perempuan berwajah seperti Siren, sampaikan benda ini kepadanya.'"

"Benda apa ?"

Prof. Schultz mengambil dan membawa sebuah box berukiran klasik dan penuh ornamen art-deco. Olivia tampak curiga.

"Ini adalah senjata yang dipakai seorang Bounty Hunter terkenal bernama Dr. King dan Django Freeman. Pistol ini sangat berarti untuk mereka karena senjata inilah yang menyatukan perbedaan antara mereka dan menjadikan dia sahabat."

"Dr. King ?" Sejenak dia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Dan akhirnya, "Dr. Kaizer von Schultz ?! Itu bukannya senjata milik kakek buyut-mu ?!"

"Ya. Kau tahu itu."

"Bagaimana dia bisa dapat senjata itu ? Tak ada yang tahu senjata kakek buyutmu hilang sejak kematiannya !"

"Dia dapat dari mafia yang beroperasi di Chicago dan pendek cerita, mereka menemukan harta keluargaku di sebuah bar di Buffalo."

"Jadi, dia mencuri rifle-nya dan menjadi koleksi pribadi ?"

"Absolutely."

"Dan kenapa dia ngasih koleksinya ke kamu ?"

Prof. Schultz terdiam dan memberi dia pesan dari Sintroux.

 _Kepada Ms. Olivia,_

 _Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhku. Tapi, bacalah ini. Saya hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau harus menyelesaikan kasus ini, setuntas yang kau lakukan. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak terlibat, tapi menjadi saksi mata. Tapi tahukah kamu jika seseorang yang melihat sebuah kasus yang dilakukan oleh Omah Goerita, walaupun hanya sebagai saksi mata. Kepala menjadi taruhannya. Jadi, aku ingin kau dan pemilik asli senjata ini menyelesaikan kasusmu dan aku disini ingin menjadi Justice-Collaborator._

 _Aku tahu kamu bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini, semua ada ditanganmu._

 _Salam,_

 _Sintroux._

 _NB : Aku ada senjata untukmu yang sebenarnya untukmu. Ada dibalik bantalan rifle tsb._

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi penakut begitu ?"

"Dia pernah melihat pembunuhan oleh Omah Goerita di dekat kedainya, makanya dia meminta bantuanku. Tapi karena saya juga tidak bernai bermain sendiri, maka aku mencoba mengontakmu untuk kembali ke duniamu ini…"

" _Being a detective_ _?_ "

Gelengan kepala Prof. Schultz mengindikasikan bahwa ada satu hal yang hilang dari sosok Olivia.

" _Being a bounty hunter_."


End file.
